


[Podfic] By the Pale Moonlight

by skyunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, kid – ever dance with the devil by the pale moonlight?"</p>
<p>A man named Jack meets a boy named Tim under the pale moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] By the Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Pale Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120973) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Podfic for Heartslogos.

Read by Sky Unicorn

Download the Podfic here [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3e38ti56vyg8bva/By_The_Pale_Moonlight_by_Heartslogos.mp3) | [M4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jhtlw3fru6gud88/By_the_Pale_Moonlight_by_Heartslogos_%5BBatman%5D.m4b)


End file.
